Can't Fight These Feelings
by NYTimesAuthor
Summary: Takes place after Jude's tour. Read inside to know more. Romance between Jude & Tommy
1. Chapter 1

Can't fight these feelings By Blueangel069

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The plane landed on the runway in a smooth motion The hatch door opened and the first person that was off the plane was Jude Harrison, Instant Star winner of last year. She walked down the plane steps, taking a deep breath of Toronto air. She had finally made it back home, after 6 months of being on tour. She had a great time despite it being a small tour. More fun than she would have imagined. Though she was still slightly tired and as a result had slept all the way home.

She only wished that she had someone to share that fun _with. _Sure she had E.J, one very pissed off Darius (since she didn't go on the Shay tour) & Spiederman, but they weren't really the type to actually share her fun. Some one like Ka or Tommy (no she wasn't going to go there) or perhaps Jaime. Suddenly a smile overtook her face. She remember Jaime told her last night that he would pick her up at the airport.

She ran the rest of the way towards the inside. It was crowded. She couldn't se how she was going to find Jaime in this crowd.

"Looking for me?" A voice called out. A smile broke out over her face. She spun around and there was Jaime himself. "Jamie!" she squealed as she ran straight in his arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. Strangely, she felt…home. "I have missed you like insanely," she whispered in his neck.

"The feeling's mutual," he said as he set her back on the ground. She looked into his chocolate-y familiar brown eyes that were one of his best features. She realized he didn't have his glasses on. "Where are your glasses Jaime?" He smiled a knowing smile. "Well, I kinda...gotten contacts. I figured, change is good right?" They started to walk side by side, heading out of the airport. "Soo, how was your trip?" he asked. She smiled. "It was unbelievable, the best. I'm glad I decided to go on my own tour. I only wish that you were there."

"Me too." His eyes turned serious and suddenly without warning, he leaned down and kissed her. Jude was sort of surprised, but not to much since Jamie had a habit of kissing her unexpectedly.

It was mind blowing- only not for her. She just sot of stood here while he kissed her until she started to respond half heartedly. Finally it ended. Jamie looked as if her were in heaven. Jude couldn't say the same for herself. Luckily to prevent her from speaking, her cell rang. She looked at her LCD screen and smiled.

In Jaime's Car

"So, what's been going on since I've left?" Jude asked, eager to hear about everyone. She hadn't pretty much kept up with everyone while she was gone.

"Well I got a letter from Kat, surprise, surprise mostly for me to update to you since she knew you'd probably get back before she did. She's coming back Monday . She said she's having lots of fun and can't wait to talk to you when she gets back."

"I'm glad se got that internship. There's no one more deserving of it than Kat. She puts effort in her designs. She has a passion for fashion. Oh before I forget, you'll never believe who showed up at one of my nightclub performances."

"Who?"

"My Dad." Jamie took his eyes briefly off the road to look at her. "How did that go?" Jude sighed. "I can't really stay mad at him-at them- forever. I mean, not everyone stays together forever. I was just naïve enough to believe they could work around my dad cheating. But before that they were always arguing. Sadie would always blame me, saying they were fighting because of me. By the way did Sadie get back from her trip from Europe?" Jaime looked nervously towards her way. "Um,…yeah, she had gotten back a few days ago." Jude frowned and looked at Jaime closely. "Jaime, why do I have the feeling that you're hiding something?" Jaime looked quickly her way. "Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." To both of them his voice sounded squeaky. "Jude smiled wryly. "Jamie , you never was a good liar. Now tell me right now." Jamie sighed. "Let's just say that Sadie wasn't alone when she came back from Europe." Jude frowned. " What, one of her friends or…" Jamie kept looking gat her. Then realization dawned on her. "You mean Tommy was with her?" Jaime's look said it all. A lump settled in her throat. "oh.., well, um…Just because he wanted to go with Sadie instead of my tour doesn't matter a bit…I mean it doesn't matter he's my producer…"

"Screw him," replied Jaime. "Yeah, screw him and Sadie both." She forced a smile but couldn't stop the heaviness in her heart. Jaime started talking to her about various things but she only listened half heartedly. She still couldn't figure out how Tommy would fall for _Sadie. __Probably because she looks like Barbie herself, _she figured. _Why was it that guys fell for the ones that looked like fashion models or such? They don't recognize some of them as the heartless bitches they were. Sadie was a total heartless bitch though_, she thought. _She's just used to being the center of attention._

"Hello, Earth to Jude," Jaime waved a hand in front of her face. She shook her head slightly and looked at him. "Where did you go?" She shook her head. "Nowhere, why?"

"I had just asked you a question." He shook his head and he appeared slightly sad. "Never mind." Suddenly Jude came up with an idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we go to that dance club we went to last year. You had fun there didn't you?" Jamie smiled, "Sure!"

Jude walked in the house she had lived, and grown up in, for 16 years. "Mom?" She called out to the seemingly empty house, and would have believed it to be empty if not for her mom's car in the driveway. "Is that my little rock star of a daughter," her lithe voice called out. Jude smiled at her mom's playful antics. Her mom came through the kitchen door. "Why it is! It's Jude Harrison, famous rock star." She enveloped Jude in a hug. Jude rolled her eyes. "You make me out to be more famous than I already am." Victoria Harrison smiled. "You'll always be famous in my eyes."

"Oh mom, stop with the _Full house_ moment. You still haven't been watching that have you?"

"Actually it came on half an hour ago." Jude rolled her eyes again and followed her mom into the kitchen. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Jude," said Victoria as she sat down at the table. "Mom, this isn't the first time that I've been away from home. There were those times I went away to summer camp & guitar camp."

"Those times Sadie was with you. Now, with Sadie going to college over at MLL (A/N: I made this up. IDK if there really is a college named MLL) she isn't going to be home as much. And now its going to be just you and me." _That's true_, Jude realized. Sadie was going to college over in Montreal and wouldn't be as home as often. And with me and my music…mom's going to be all alone since she and dad divorced. Jude's heart went out to her mother. At least she had her music and friends. While her mom only had her work and what? Nothing, but to coming home everyday. And its not like I can spend a whole lotta time with her since sometimes she worked late at the studio. "Well that's good huh? Now we have an excuse to spend more time with each other," she said, trying to cheer her mom up. Victoria smiled. "I like the sound of that." She folded her hands on the table. "So…tell me about what went on with your tour."

"Mom, it was amazing. I had more fun than I realized. I'm glad I decided to go on my own tour."

"Things didn't go crazy, did it?" Asked Victoria. Jude smiled wryly. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Well its nice to know these things." Jude rolled her eyes. "Well anyway…" Jude launched into her story from beginning to end, with her mom cutting in at some parts asking questions. "Mom! I'm home!" a female voice called out that Jude hadn't heard in six weeks. Her head shot up at the door which Sadie came through. When Sadie saw Jude she froze. "Jude…" she trailed off. Jude gave her a tight smile but instantly that smile dropped as she saw who was behind her. _Tommy, _her mind repeated. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds then Victoria spoke. "What's with all these shopping bags, you've got poor Tommy weighed down to the floor. " She went to relieve Tommy of his burden. "Thanks, Mrs. Harrison," he replied but his eyes were on Jude. She averted her eyes. "Mom, did you seriously believed me to start my Fall semester as a college freshman _without _Fall clothes?" Sadie replied. "So um… Jude, how was your…um...tour?"

"It was good Sadie," she replied. _Everyone was on a first name basis. That's not good_, thought Jude. "So you decided to follow my advice and go on your own tour? Georgia told me" Jude's eyes snapped to his, her ice blue eyes flashed. _If you hadn't gone to Europe with Sadie, you would know that already. _"I didn't follow your advice Tommy. I made the decision my own." Her words sounded sharp and bitter and Tommy seemed a bit taken aback. _Shows him, _Jude thought.

She wanted to get out of there. Her mom seemed not to acknowledge to the whole thing, Sadie looked as if Jude were to blame for something and looked as if she tried to ignore Jude was even there and Tommy….

"Mom, I'm going to go upstairs to rest. I'm a little tired." She said standing up. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just with the whole tour thing…I'm still a little tired from sleeping on the plane. You don't have to check on me." She cast Tommy one last look and left the room. She could hear him talking as she left. "It's okay Mrs. Harrison. I was always tired when I came back from tour."

Tommy and Sadie was sitting on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Harrison had gone upstairs to rest. "You look upset," remarked Tommy. She looked at him. "Tommy do you still have feelings for Jude?"

"What?"

"You heard me." She had folded her arms across her chest. "It's a simple question Tommy."

"What's bringing this on? You know I care about you."

"Yes, that's the point. You always say you care for me. But you never once said you loved me. Not once. And just now, you couldn't take your eyes from Jude. And don't try to deny it because I was looking at you the whole time." Tommy sighed and stood up. "Well she just had gotten back from tour."

"That doesn't explain things." Tommy groaned. "Sadie where are you going with this?"

"I just want to be sure…"

"Hey," he said, sitting back next to her on the couch and cozying next to her. "I'm with you, that's all that matters." He kissed her to prevent her from talking anymore. Sadie gave in but a tugging still remained at the back of her brain.

Why can't Tommy say that he loves Sadie? What's going on between Jude & Jamie? Why is Jude still having these feelings for Tommy? And who is the mysterious person that called Jude's cell phone? 

The Answer:

Gotta Read chapter 2 to find out

Feedback-blueangel069


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Fight These Feelings

By Blueangel069

Chapter 2: Change is good

2 Days Later

Jude walked into G Major Monday morning. It was her first day back and she had to admit, she was pretty excited to get back to recording, though working with her producer was going to be pretty difficult. She figured out that-big shock- she was still in love with Tommy Q. She groaned. She had a hopeless crush on her producer that was going no where. Not to mention all the advances she made on him last year. Sure he did break down at one point, when he kissed her at her 16th birthday party only to have him force-yes _force_- her to forget it. So it was the kiss that never happened.

She walked straight to Georgia's office, knocked before she entered. Georgia was sitting at her desk on the phone so Jude sat in one of the chairs, reclined back, while she waited for Georgia to get off the phone. "Hey, Jude so what's up?"

"Nothing much," she replied, toying with one of Georgia's snow globes that were sitting on her desk. "So…How was your tour?" Jude gave a contented sigh. "It was awesome, really. I'm actually glad I decided to go on my own tour." Georgia nodded her head in understanding. "You're not mad at me for not going on Shay's tour are you?" Georgia shook her head. "Nah. It was your decision to make. It was a pretty big decision, where you had to live with your decision. If you felt you weren't ready, then there's nothing to be mad at." Jude sighed. "You're a lot more understanding than Darius. He feels as if I should have gone on the Shay tour. But he didn't exactly push, you know. I know he could have ordered me to do it, but he didn't. Weird." Georgia chuckled She walked around the desk and stood next to Jude and put her arm around her shoulder. "I actually talked to Darius about that. He remarked 'I could just order her to do it' and I responded 'Not if you want to keep her'." Jude laughed. "You've got your own mind Jude, and that's good. Don't ever let anybody tell you different or force you to do anything you don't want to do, got that?" Jude nodded her head. "Thanks, Georgia. For everything." They hugged. "No problem kiddo. Only do me one more favor: make me another platinum album that'll do G Major proud." Jude laughed. "I still can't believe it myself. My CD, _my CD_, is platinum. I get a weird feeling that any minute I'm going to wake up and this'll al l be a dream."

"It's real, hun. Realer than you imagined. You've made one dream come true, you must be feeling on top of the world now. And speaking of which, that reminds me. E.J, came to me and gave me a hint about a special someone you met on your tour?" Jude blushed. "That's E.J. for you, you can't hide anything from her," remarked Jude.

"Actually you can't get anything by me. E.J can be a little dense sometimes, but not when it comes to P.R. But continue. So, what is this someone's name."

"Well…his name is Travis," started Jude. "He's a traveling musician trying to make his way in the world with his band. He plays lead guitar like I do... And he sings his own music."

"Uh huh. And where exactly did you meet this Travis?"

"In Ontario. He's a pretty cool guy Georgia. I gave him my number and he's called a couple of times."

"Hold up. You gave a complete stranger you number?"

"Georgia, I spent some time with him. He isn't a complete stranger. He's pretty cool. He likes my music and he says I'm a pretty cool girl. That I wasn't stuck up or anything like he thought me to be." Georgia sighed. "Jude, don't think I'm going all parental on you, I'm just advising you. You meet all types of people on the road." A knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Georgia called. Darius walked in. "Darius," Georgia greeted. "Georgia. Jude, he acknowledged. Jude. Congratulations on the album. What I'd tell you. Didn't I say its was platinum? I'm telling you. I can predict these things. I know music."

"Yes Darius. We believe in your music ability," Georgia remarked dryly. "Though you're no the only one who believed in her," Georgia smiled at Jude. Darius flashed that smirk of his. "Anyway, Jude, I've got good news. Something pertaining to you."

"Really? What is it?" She asked, slightly excited/eager. "I got a call from a representative from Leslie Somers."

"The clothing designer?"

"That's the one. They see that ya hot and want you to do advertising for them." Jude's jaw dropped. "Leslie Somers wants me to do advertising for them? Get out of here."

"It's true. Brother dropped an offer on the table, a very good one. And don't be so surprised. You'll be getting a lot of offers from now on. Some which are better than others, but I advise you to take this one as your manager." Jude nodded her head. "Sure. Of course I want to do advertising for them." She smiled at Georgia. "Leslie Somers wants me to do advertising for them."

"I'm not surprised," remarked Georgia. Jude's cell phone rang. She looked at the LCD screen. "Um, I gotta take this one. I'll see you guys later."

Jude sat in the studio, strumming her guitar to some chords she had made up. She heard a knock at the entrance door. "Is it okay for me to come in?" Jude looked down at her guitar. "Of course." He sat on the stool across from her. "I heard from Georgia that you're going to be doing advertising for Leslie Somers?" Jude smiled a genuine smile. "I know, its pretty amazing. Leslie Somers. It's hard for me to digest."

"You deserve good things that come your way." Jude looked up at him and their eyes met. There was a moment, they both realized it, only Jude broke the spell and looked back down at her guitar. Tommy sighed "Jude, about me and Sadie-

"What do you think of this chord?" Jude remarked, interrupting him. She knew where he was going with it and she really didn't want to go there. _Him and Sadie, _her mind thought bitterly. They didn't even look right. _Oh yes they do, _her mind rebelled. _Picture perfect guy and picture perfect girl. A match made in heaven. _

_Says who? _Answered her common sense side. "Perfect isn't everything," she mumbled aloud.

"What?" asked Tommy. She mentally slapped her head. She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. "Nothing. What do you think of this chord?" She played the chord for him. "It's good. But Jude, I don't want bad air to stay in between us."

"Really, now whose fault is that?" She asked snooty, which was unlike her. Tommy looked shocked. "Look, Tommy, I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Because of me. Tommy sighed. "Jude I'm sorry-

She held up her hand to stop him. "If you say sorry one more time, I'll scream. You're always saying your sorry, that you never meant to hurt me. But you always do Tommy. And that's one time too many, don'tcha think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know how you're feeling and I understand your feelings right now." Jude gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh really? I don't think you do. Tommy, you bypassed me and went straight for my sister. That's major rejection. That's major hurt," her voice weakened on the word 'hurt'. "I don't want to see or talk to you now, so could you please leave?" He looked at her. "No." She was taken aback. "Tommy you don't have much of a choice here."

"Jude I-" he groaned. "Fine. If you won't leave, then I will." She grabbed her guitar and stormed out of the studio, not even acknowledging Kwest as she past by.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Kwest said walking in the studio. Tommy sighed and sat in the stool that he had gotten out of sometime during their argument. "Sounds like you two were arguing about more than music."

"Nothing. It's just that she upset over me and Sadie and me." Kwest nodded understandingly. "Oh, I feel you on that one bro. You made one big ass mistake going after Jude's sister after you knew she had feelings for you, which I don't understand how anyone could fall for you." Tommy rolled his eyes. "What ever happened to 'Go after Sadie'?"

"You just mad cause you keep landing yourself in hot water when it comes to those 2 girls. Besides, you shouldn't be asking me for women advice anyway. You're the one always in the tabloids with some woman."

"Yeah you right about that. When's the last time I've seen you with a girlfriend anyway?" Kwest scoffed and started fooling with some beats. "So how is it going on between you and Sadie anyway?" Tommy sighed. "Not good." Kwest at him. "Do tell. I love seeing it when your in over your head." Tommy was silent. "Yo, man I'm just playing. Now what's up?"

"Sadie asked me if I loved her, " he began. Kwest shrugged. "So, what's the problem?"

"Kwest, I couldn't give her an honest answer. I care for her yeah, but love…that's a whole different step. And if it isn't that, its-

"Attention G major, everyone report to the main lobby," Georgia's voice came in over the intercom

Jude sat in the lounge chair in G Majors lounge. Tommy could get on her nerves at times. Her pain and anger had mounted up and it just erupted like a volcano. She sighed and looked at the TV. Surprise, surprise, Eden was on it. She didn't even bother to turn up the sound. "Jude!" she spotted Jaime & Kat hurrying towards. "Kat!" she leapt up and ran towards her, both outstretched their arms and enveloping each other at once. Immediately they both started talking at on and laughed. "Look at you," said Jude, taking in Kat's appearance. "You straightened your hair," she said. Kat smile, giggly with excitement. "Yeah, decided to change up a bit. Change is good you know."

"So I've heard. Well, I'm still the same old Jude. Actually, I've been thinking about changing my hair to, you know dying it." Jude groaned inside. She can't believe what she said. She was beginning to feel left out with her friends changing something about them and blurted the first thing to mind. "Really? What color?"

"Um…I don't know yet."

"Jude you never told me you were considering about dying your hair," stated Jaime. Jude shrugged. "I said I was thinking about it. Besides I don't always tell you what's on my mind." A hurt look crossed Jaime's face. "Though I tell you mostly everything," she immediately added. "It's just some things I prefer to keep to myself." She didn't mean for it to come out like that to Jamie. _Me and my big mouth,_ she chided.

"Well Jude, heard about the album and I want to say congratulations. I'm impressed. A platinum album at sixteen."

"Yeah, I'm still pretty shocked myself."

"Well I'm proud of you. We both are," she said including Jaime who still looked a little hurt from her earlier statement. "Of course," he answered.

"Oh you guys will never guess what happened, before I forget."

"What?" they both asked in union. Jude took a deep breath to control her excitement. "Leslie Somers wants me to model some of his fashions." Jude & Jaime jaws dropped. "_The _Leslie Somers?" Kat squeaked. Jude nodded. "Uh huh. And since you're majoring in fashion, I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Ok, did you really have to ask that question? Of course I'll come!" Kat was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "What about me?" Jaime asked. Jude turned towards him. "Well, Jaime, you don't really like this sort of thing do you?" Jaime shook his head. "Forget I mentioned it."

"So…tell me about your tour," Kat said, leading Jude towards the lounge. "Well-"he began.

"Jude Harrison?" a voice called out. Jude turned around and saw a flower delivery guy carrying flowers. "Yes?"

"Delivery for you." He handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smelled the roses and looked at the card.

ok, I'll stop here. It's not my best but I have school in the morning. Getting up at 5 am sucks ok

**What is it about Sadie that's bugging Tommy? Who are the roses from? What announcement does Georgia have to make? And who is this mysterious caller?**

A/N: I "inherited" the name Leslie Somers from the movie American Wedding if any of you have seen it. I like the name only in this story, Leslie designs, sports wear, formal wear, swimwear, ect. Hey, I just got an idea. What if Jude had to model swimwear & Tommy happened to see? How far do you think that'll go? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Can't fight these feelings By Blueangel069 

(A/N: The bad thing about posting everything chapter by chapter is that you can't change what you wrote. So scratch the whole idea with Jude changing her hair color)

Chapter 3: Good News

Jude looked at the card and smiled. They were from Travis. "Who are the roses from?" Kat said, eagerly peeping at the card. "Their beautiful," she gushed. Jaime was obviously interested too. "Yeah, Jude, who are they from?"

A slight tint came over Jude's face. "Their just from a friend."

"Somebody we know?" Jaime asked. Jude shook her head. "No, someone I met on the road." She didn't elaborate any further. Kat gave her a look that meant 'you're so going to tell me more later'. Jamie looked as if he wanted to ask more questions but Georgia's announcement came over the intercom. "Guys, come on," she said, grabbing Jaime's arm and dragging him behind her.

They were just walking up when Georgia took her place at the front of the room. She threw a smile Jude's way, and then began talking when everyone was there. "Okay, I know you're all wondering why I've called you here. Well as you all may know, Jude's album has skyrocketed straight to platinum over the summer applause & congratulations and I have one more announcement to make. A publicist from _MUSIC WEEKELY _informed me that John Hasselfield did a review on Judeand says he had wonderful things to say about her and her music. And according by him, she's been named artist of the month." There were gasps and louder applause.

Jude was practically speechless. _John Hasselfield_ had named _her_ artist of the month! John Hasselfield was the IT guy. His opinion of your music could either make you or break you.

Looks, like this year was starting out to be pretty great. She heard Georgia saying over the commotion that there would be a party in her honor, sort of like a Welcome-back-from-tour-congratualtions-on-your-album-and-getting-a-good-review-by-John-Hasselfield party. She smiled wryly. G Major sure liked to throw a lot of parties, though they were mostly about something she did.

She recalled everyone hugging her in a daze but Tommy's hug stood out from the rest. "I'm proud of you girl," he said, kissing the top of her head. Her scalp tingled where he kissed her. "Thanks," she said vaguely. He smiled. "Looks like you're going to fill that dream of yours earlier, your greatest masterpiece." Jude felt hope rising up in her. "You think?" Tommy scoffed. "Girl, I don't think, I _know_. You're going to be the biggest thing in rock n roll yet." She smiled. "The next Kurt Cobain." He frowned. "Well, the music part anyway." Jude gave a wider smile a hugged Tommy tightly, slightly unaware of her actions. "Thanks Tommy. That's all I needed to hear." He pulled back and smiled. "You don't really have to hear it from me to know its going to happen Jude. You're an amazing girl, being yourself." She stared into his eyes for a moment, and got that feeling she always got whenever she was this close to him. She could practically lift her hand and touch his cheek…

"Tommy!" The spell was broken, and Jude was slammed back into reality. She muffled a groan. Sadie was walking towards them. Actually towards Tommy. She threw Jude a smile though to Jude it seemed slightly forced. "Hey, Lil sis." Jude gave her a smile back, though she didn't feel it. What was going on between her and Sadie? They had _never_ gotten this crazy over a guy. "Hi Sadie." Sadie turned towards Tommy. "Tom? You ready for our lunch at Olive Garden?" She had grabbed his hand in a girlfriend-boyfriend type way and Tommy looked the tiniest bit uncomfortable, which was unnoticeable by Sadie and unnoticeable by Jude who was looking everywhere but them so she wouldn't lose herself seeing them together. "Um, yeah. Could you hold on just a sec, I wanna talk to Jude about something." Jude snapped her attention back to Tommy. "No, its okay. You two go have lunch. We could talk another time." She walked off before she lost her nerve. But Tommy didn't miss the pain in her eyes.

Why was she still having these feelings? There's no way that she should still be in love with Tommy, despite it being a crush going nowhere and the things he'd done to hurt her. But seeing them together…it brought an ache in her heart.

She was naïve to believe that she and Tommy could have a normal relationship even when he was dating Sadie. That obviously wouldn't work well.

Tommy's eyes followed Jude as she walked out the lobby. He saw the pain reflected into her eyes: pain that was there because of him. He never meant to hurt Jude, really. But somehow he managed to hurt her regardless. It pained him to acknowledge that. He was aware of Sadie talking to him but his mind was elsewhere. More specifically, on Jude.

He admired her more than anyone. He loved that fire in her that showed from time to time, the passion she showed whenever she was writing a song, or singing. He could see she was born to rise to fame. He supported her dreams of changing the world with her music. But whenever she was singing, her words held a powerful meaning, to speak exactly what was on her mind. And her voice… It was like an angel's voice, able to capture anyone's attention, to make people _actually_ listen to what she had to say, how she had to say it. Her words were laced with emotion, one thing that made Jude's songs real.

"Tommy?" Sadie said, rather impatiently. Her foot was slightly tapping on the floor. "Are you even listening?" He kind of winced. He had tuned her out. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He looked over at the door where Jude disappeared. Sadie followed his eyes. "On Jude?" Tommy missed the bitterness laced in her voice, missed the look in her eyes, that most specifically noted Sadie's jealousness of the attention Jude was receiving from her boyfriend. Tommy looked down at Sadie. "G Major' s throwing a party in her honor. John Hasselfield has named her artist of the month."

"Oh. Well good for her. Come on, Lets go to lunch." Sadie didn't sound too happy about Jude's announcement. She was tired of hearing Jude this, Jude that. Jude wasn't perfect. Because of Jude, their parents were split up. And she wasn't going to let her get in the way of her and Tommy.

"Okay, spill," Kat said as soon as they were alone in the studio. Jude was sitting Indian style on the couch, Kat right next to her. Jude pretended ignorance. "Spill what?" Kat hit her with a sofa cushion playfully. "You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the mystery guy behind the roses, the one you said you met on the road." Jude nodded her head. "Ahh, that guy. Okay well his name is Travis-

"Oh, now he has a name," Kat cut in smiling. Jude rolled her eyes and continued. I met him in Ontario at a coffee shop."

"You don't drink coffee."

"Okay, it was a doughnut/coffee shop. I had accidentally spilled my orange soda on him." Kat started laughing. "You klutz."

"That wasn't the worst of it. He was really hot. You should see him Kat, He has the most amazing blue eyes and- wait a minute, I have a picture of him on my phone- without the orange soda," Jude assed for Kat's benefit. She showed Kat his photo. Kat gasped. "Wow, he really is a hottie. A perfect ten on the hottie scale. I loved the tussled dirty blonde hair look. He's kind gotta Kurt Cobain thing going on."

"That's the weirdest thing Kat. We both like Kurt Cobain, both of our dreams is to write the greatest masterpiece. He' plays the lead guitar too."

"Uh Huh. And how old is this perfect stranger, huh?" Jude was quiet for a second. "He's only 19," she started to protest. Kat laughed and held up her hands. "Whoa, I didn't say anything, I'm not your mother. Tough does this have anything to do with Tommy? Jaime told me about the whole Tommy, Sadie thing and-

"This has nothing to do with Tommy," Jude cut in. And from the look in her eye, the discussion was closed. Kat cleared her throat. "So, um big party huh, tonight?" Some of the light came back in Jude's eyes. "I still can't believe John Hasselfield named _me_ artist of the month."

"You know you're good Jude, Just as I know I'm good at my fashion designing.," Kat said, pushing her longer hair out of her eyes. "How did that go, anyway, your summer away at the fashion institute. A smile broke over Kat's face. "They want to use some of my designs!" She squealed. Jude was grinning along with her. "Kat that's awesome," Jude said, happy for her best friend. She gave Kat a hug. "You're won of the best clothing designers I personally know."

"I'm the only clothing designer you personally know!" Kat laughed. "But thanks, it means a lot coming from you. Kat sat back. "I would say I would make us two dresses to wear tonight, but I don't think I have enough time." Jude waved the idea aside. "No it's okay. I have a better idea. How about we go shopping for dresses?" Kat frowned. Doesn't G major provide you with dresses?"

"Yeah, but its more fun to actually shop and try them on and clown around like a couple of idiots. Then maybe we could grab a bite to eat and come back home, do our nails, hair, the whole shebang." Kat smiled. "I like that idea. When sound we leave?" Jude looked at her watch. "Why not now?"

Jude and Kat were walking through the mall eating ice cream after 2 hours of looking for dresses before they each found the perfect one. "So we have everything we need tonight, a couple of hot dresses, fabulous accessories and shoes to match, what else is missing?" As Kat was saying this, they passed Claire's which was advertising a two-for-one special on all piercing. Jude smiled mischievously. "Oh, I can think of one more thing."

Jude walked into the house later that afternoon. She told Kat she would met her at her house in 15 minutes, since she only lived 5 blocks form Kat's house. She noticed Sadie's car wasn't in the driveway for which of that, she was grateful. She heard giggling from the kitchen and frowned. It sounded like her mom. But she hadn't heard her mom laugh in weeks, or at least before she had left on her tour. She figured she was on the phone "Mom?" The giggling stopped. "Jude?" She called out as Jude was preparing to head upstairs. "Yeah." She sighed and decided to go in the kitchen. Better to have company with her mom than to sit alone up in her room with thoughts of Tommy, Sadie and not to mention Jaime and Travis. Besides that, she was hungry. She walked in the kitchen and stopped abruptly.

There was a man sitting at the kitchen table. A man she didn't know. "Um, I didn't know you had company. I'll leave," she started to turn around but her mom stopped her. "No, I want you to stay. Jude, this is Ted. Ted, this is my daughter, Jude. The one I told you that won the Instant Star contest?" He smiled at Jude and his gray eyes crinkled in the corners. "Ah, Jude. I finally get to meet a rock star. One named after a Beatles song no less. You know it's amazing your mom named you and your sister both after Beatles songs." Jude shifted from one foot to the other. "Actually, it was my dad's idea. He loves the Beatles." Ted nodded his head and glanced over at Victoria. She smiled slightly at him. Jude's brow furrowed. Something was nudging at the edge of her brain. Something wasn't right. Every since her parents split, she had been more keen to listen and watch more." So… how do you guys know each other?" Victoria laughed. "It's quite funny actually. I was in the supermarket and I kind of rammed into his buggy." They both laughed. "You didn't really ram. And I can't say I was paying completely attention. I don't usually do the shopping. My wife did that."

"Oh so your married?" He shook his head. "No. Divorced." Her mother and Ted continued their conversation. An overwhelming feeling came over Jude. Her mind clicked. Two recently divorced spouses (well one is about to be divorced) that met at a store after a crash collision course, sitting at one spouses house, sharing laughter and life stories over a cup of coffee. That didn't sound too good. And the way her mom was looking at him... that's the most animated she's seen her in a while. "Um, mom, before I forget, G Major's throwing me this major party in my honor tonight, around 7." Victoria smiled. "You don't even have to ask. I'll be there."

"Okay, well I'll be at Kat's getting ready."

**What's up with Sadie and Tommy? Are they headed for a break up over Jude? Is Tommy still pinning after Jude?**

**What has gotten into Sadie? Why did Jude feel upset when Kat mentioned Tommy? What did Jude have in mind when she and Kat went into the piercing salon? Who is Ted?**

**Gotta Read Chapter 4**


End file.
